Life Goes On
by The AsianWeasley Twins908
Summary: AU story that has no Mickey in it, but Rose has an older sister. Will things turn out differently because of that? Travel through time and space and see how different Rose's life is. (crap summary I know, but it's the best I can do.)
1. After the War

**A/N** – This is my first fan fiction and it's going to be a bit AU :D I've got big plans for this story, but if you hate it…..darn. Please review! I'm totally open to constructive criticism. And just letting you all know, this is a bit of an introductory chapter, so it's probably not super exciting. Hopefully you enjoy it!

-Fred

**After the War**

**-Nine's POV-**

I'd say it's been a few years since the Time War, but it's hard to tell inside the TARDIS. If I stay still for too long, I'm afraid the silence will get to me. I have to keep moving. If only to help those devastated by what the warring of my people has done. Never liked liquor, so getting pissed isn't really a favourable option for me. I find myself visiting Earth more and more often though. I've always liked Earth, funny place that it is. All those people in their little lives, going on and on doing useless things; a rat race is what I call it. No matter what's thrown at them, they always seem to just keep going and brush off the abnormal as a hoax. They never see what's straight in front of them, yet they accomplish so many things. But they do have their exceptions. Like my Sarah Jane. It's been a while since I've seen her. I can't bother her now though; I'm too changed, too different. I'm not really the same man she knew. Besides, she's probably living her happy life now. I have to focus on the now. No point in reminiscing. I need to finish wiring this bomb. Can't let the Nestene Consciousness take over this planet and kill all those ignorant little humans when they don't even know what's going on. Their planet was destroyed because of the War, but I think I can help them. There's got to be a planet out there for them to live on peacefully. I don't want there to be any more unnecessary death. The thought of it just sickens me. I sicken myself. I've completed the bomb. I got to get moving. There isn't much time left.

-**Ruby's POV-**

Today is just another day. I get up, I grab a bit of toast, and out the door to catch the next bus to the shop. Before I knew it, the day was over and one of the other shop girls had a date, and asked me to close up for her. I think it was a fairly new relationship, so I let her go on ahead. Everyone's already left, and now I have to head downstairs to give Wilson the Lottery money. All the other girls go on about how creepy it is down here, with the random manikins around, and racks of unsold clothing, the piles of boxes, and bits of bubble wrap around and how florescent lights just make it look worse. I never saw the problem with it really. I mean, of course there are odds and ends and bits of packing stuffs. We work in a shop after all. Though, I'm starting to see what they mean. Out of the corner of my eye, I keep seeing slight movements. I could swear I saw something move, but when I look, there's no one there but a manikin. I finally reached the door with a lightning bolt symbol on it, but it's locked. I knock and call out his name, but there's no answer. He's probably ignoring me, so I tell him I've got the Lottery money with me. I keep calling, but he's still not answering. Suddenly, I hear a clang behind me. A door I left open had slammed shut. Okay...that's a little strange, but the doorjamb probably just slipped. I walk over to check just to make sure, but the door is stuck! It must have locked behind itself. I tug it a few more time without much hope, but then I hear movement behind me. That's it. "Is someone mucking about?" I shout the question to whoever might be there. I walk back to the centre of the room in hopes being able to see whoever is here. "Who is it?" I shout again without much hope of an answer. There's a sort of creaking rubber sound behind me. Again, there's no one there...but the manikin is moving! "Real funny!" I'm a little freaked but try not to show whoever's pulling this. "I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Derrick's?" It has to be. That twat. No one answers and they just keep coming towards me. What are they doing? Maybe it's not Derrick. I don't know who else it could be though. I keep backing up away from them, not sure what else to do. My foot hits something and I trip. I'm getting a little panicky now. They've backed me into a wall, and a bunch in the front raise an arm, ready to strike. I close my eyes to try and wait for what's coming. Not like there's anything else I _can_ do.

-**Nine's POV**-

These humans with their silly little manikins. I'm inside the basement of one of the larger department stores. I traced a pretty strong signal here. I don't think it's the main transmitter, but it definitely couldn't hurt to knock out a supporting signal. I need to put it somewhere central, but near the base of the building to be sure wherever they're sending the signal from is down. Maybe the floor above the basement or inside the elevator to ensure part of the blast can go up. A sound broke into my thoughts. Shouting; it's a girl's voice, and it's not that far away. Of course it's just my luck that there's still _one_ person in this building that I'm about to blow up. Explosive still in hand, I run to the sound of the voice. I turn a corner and go through a set of blue doors and I see her. She's surrounded by manikins. I'm still running to her. There's a gap between the wall and the massed manikins. I wrap my hand around hers to get ready to pull her with me. Her eyes snapped open and looked so surprised and confused that I had to smile before I said, "Run."


	2. Running

Disclaimer – I forgot to add a disclaimer on the last chapter :P I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. If I did, well, that would be awesome.

**Running**

-**Ruby's POV**-

The building had blown up when I managed to get across the street, but I kept running till it was out of sight. I'm leaning against a building about a block away from Henrick's and around the corner. I think back to what just happened.

_"__Nice trick." I tell the man in a slightly irritated tone. "Who were they? Students?" He looked over at me and asked, "Why would they be students?" _

_"__I dunno." I shrugged, losing my nerve when he looked at me._

_"__You said it. So, really. Why would they be students?"_

_"__Well, to get that many people together to dress up and be silly, they have to be students...They got to be."_

_He gave me an appraising look and replied, "That makes sense. Well done."_

_I don't know why, but I feel kind of good that he said that. "Thanks"_

_"__They're not students."_

_"__Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police."_

_"__Who's Wilson?"_

_"__The chief electrician."_

_"__Wilson's dead."_

_The elevator stopped and the man rushed out and did something to the elevator panel that made it spark. I'm in slight shock. How can Wilson be dead? The man in leather starts running down the hallway, so naturally I follow him, asking what the bloody hell is going on, and who the lot downstairs are, and who he is for that matter. How my life got so complicated so quickly, I have no idea._

_"__They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device inside this building. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held out what looked like those bombs in the movies. "So, I'm goin' to go back and blow it up and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. You go on. Go on! Go have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this because if you do, you'll get them killed." He pushed me out the alleyway door of Henrick's and shut it. I started to turn away when it opened again. "I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?" It was the leather clad man again._

_"__Ruby" I responded. He gave a sort of smile and said, "Nice to meet you Ruby. Now run for your life!" This time with a happy-go-lucky grin, he waved the bomb in the air and slammed the door shut again. The man's a maniac! After a second, I turned and started to run out of the alleyway and across the street._

So here I am. I'm alive. I wonder if that crazy bloke made it out alright. I don't know what to think. I shake my head, as if to clear up my mind. I have to get home. I told Mum and Rose I'd be home by now.

-**Nine's POV**-

After closing the door on the girl – Ruby – I turn and run back to the elevator. I had damaged its control panel, so it couldn't be called up or down. The doors to it were still open, and I raced inside. I only have about two minutes. I open the top of the elevator and stick the bomb at the base of the cables. I got down, turned around, only to find the doors had closed. I can't believe it! I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts about that interesting little blonde human, that I didn't notice them closing! I may not have been watching them, but I should have at least heard them. I'm already working on opening them with my sonic. I have a minute and thirty seconds left. Come on! Got it. I run down a hallway opposite of the doors I had shoved Ruby out of to get farther away from the blast. Hopefully there's an exit. If not, what do I care? Thirty seconds left. I speed up, turn right, and yes! There's a door leading outside. I keep running once I'm out, and I feel a bit of the blast shove me forward as I'm still running. I fall, but I'm grinning. Time to go. On to the next one.

-**Rose's POV**-

Mum was watching the news on the telly and drinking some tea, when suddenly she gasped. I look up from the computer to see what she was gasping about. When I saw, I nearly gasped myself. It was Henrick's. Ruby works there and, I realize, she isn't home yet. I didn't think anything of it, because she comes home late all the time. Kind hearted idiot that she is, she always lets others leave before her for some rubbish reason or another that they have. What if she was caught in the explosion? What if she's dead? Or hurt so badly no one knows who she is? The news person just said that so far, that they can tell, no one was hurt in the explosion. What if they're wrong? They could be wrong. Maybe Ruby got stuck somewhere! Like in an elevator, and it crashed, and they couldn't find the elevator. What if – the front door opens and – Ruby!

I launch myself at her. She's barely in the door, and nearly stumbled back out the door with me latched onto her. I may be fourteen, but my sister is the most important person in the world to me. Then there's my mum right after her. Ruby has been the one there for me no matter what. Even when she left for a while, she kept in touch with me. Ruby is hugging me back telling me that she's really ok. I let go of her to look at her. She looks ok, just tired. "Are you sure you didn't get burned or anything?" I ask. She gives me a smile, "Really Rose. I'm fine. I had already left the shop before it exploded. I was across the street though when it happened." I give her a look of scrutiny just to make sure she's absolutely fine. Ok. She really is fine. I nod, and walk back to the computer.

-**Ruby's POV**-

I'm sitting on the couch, just watching the news. They are already (and still) reporting about Henrick's. Mum's already chatting up the phone lines with how aged I am because of the experience ("when she came in, it was as though she was _my_ mother!" really mum? *sigh*), how I only barely escaped, and how I'm "in shock". Really, I don't think I look any different. I look the same, and really I'm not in shock. I'm really just thinking about that strange man. He just intrigues me. I want to know if he really was telling the truth, or if he was just a nutter. I'm getting tired of Mum's nattering. Time to start researching this "Doctor". I grin and walk over to Rose to see if I can use the computer for a bit.


	3. The Doctor

Disclaimer – Yes. I am BBC and own this. 'Kay no. Not really. Sadly, I have no ownership of Doctor Who whatsoever. Darn.

**A/N** – I'm still trying to figure out how to make Rose just right, so sorry if her character is a little flat (like old soda...) here. Also, I was told my constant POV changes were annoying, so I'm keeping to one point of view this chapter.

-Fred

**The Doctor**

-**Rose's POV**-

Ruby was being weird last night. She had this funny grin on when she started look up something random like "The Doctor". Then she was all weirdly focused. Makes me wonder what's so interesting about this doctor thing she's searching.

I hear creaking in the hallway. Ruby. It has to be her. There's absolutely no way Mum would get up at such an unholy hour. Silently, I get up and get dressed, making sure that I don't hear the sound of the front door closing. There's been nothing. Huh. Slowly, I open my door and creep over to the living room and take a peek. She's on the computer again. I bet she's looking up the same thing as last night; that doctor thing. Ruby usually lets me in on things... Even when she won't tell mum sometimes, she lets me in. What's different about this? "Ruby?"

She starts and turns around. "Why're you up Petal?" That's her nickname for me. "Thought you'd still be asleep...especially since it's a Saturday."

"I heard you get up. I was curious why you'd get up at such an unholy hour. Like, what time is it? Three?" I say pointedly.

"Six actually," she corrected.

"Oh. Well. That doesn't make it any less unholy. It's still early enough to be gross." *tongue sticking out* She just shook her head and laughed. "Sooo," I continue. "Whatcha looking up?"

"Well," She fidgets a little as if she's not sure she wants to tell me. Maybe it's some kind of secret...

"Ruby? If it's a secret, I promise I can keep it. Really."

"Fine. Yesterday at the shop, I was trying to give Wilson the lottery money –"and she told me all about the Doctor and the plastic people and how she's now trying to find out more about him. I'm not sure what to believe. I don't think Ruby would lie to me, but this is just so crazy! But it's Ruby...I nod. Since it's her, I'll believe her. She gives me a smile and says, "You wanna have some tea? I can go make us some." I nod and go to sit on the couch while she disappears into the kitchen to make the tea.

* * *

It has already been a few hours since Ruby and I had tea. I'm in my room tinkering with random pieces of different wires and computer pieces when I hear a buzzing sound outside my window. What on earth? Suddenly, I hear my window slide up. My curtains are closed still, but I see a shape starting to climb over the sill. I search around for something, but all I have is a screw driver. Brilliant. Fantastic even. Then through the window steps this tall older guy. He has short buzzed hair like I'd expect on a seasoned soldier, rather large ears, and a leather jacket.

I hold out my screwdriver like I'm going to stab someone. "Who the hell are you?" I try to say it in a menacing tone, but I'm not really sure it's working for me, because the guy just raises an eyebrow and looks at my screwdriver.

"What're you planning to do with that?" he asked, nodding at my screwdriver with a slight smile.

"I…..I don't know…..What about you, huh? Who are you and why did you climb up here?" I demanded.

"I'm following a rogue signal." He glanced at the strange silver device thing in his hand before continuing. "Why are you here? You're not plastic are you?" and he knocks on my forehead. What a nutter!

"Of course I'm not! And I _live_ here."

"What you do that for?"

"Because, well, everyone needs a place to live."

"I don't." with that, and a happy-go-lucky smile, he marched past me to leave through my bedroom door, walking smack into Ruby.

"You again!?" she shouted. "What are you doing here?" Huh. Apparently Ruby knows this guy…

"Ah. Hello. "He knocked on her forehead too, then pointed his silver thing at her. It made a rather loud buzzing sound and he looked at the side of it as if it was some kind of high tech scanner thing.

"You're not plastic either…" and the man off again, marching right into our apartment, and past Ruby. I only just registered that Ruby has been firing off questions at the Guy as he started to (I think) scan around the rooms. I followed if only to see what was going on. Yet again, I've missed some conversation that went on between Ruby and the Guy.

She's in the kitchen going on about what they should say to the police while making tea. I turn my attention back to the Guy to see he's picking up random things and making strange comments. Like, he picked up the gossip rag Mum likes to read and said that one of them was an alien and he flipped through a book "Sad Ending."

He caught sight of himself in a mirror and began inspecting his face almost as though he had never seen it before. "Look at those ears!" he mused. That settles it. This guy is definitely a nutter. At the same time though, I don't think he's really insane; just different. Well, maybe a bit more different and verging on strange….but still.

I've always had these impressions about people ever since I was little. Usually I'm right about these things. The Guy sounds like a nutter, but he gives off this impression, this _air_ that he knows exactly what he's talking about, and I can't help but notice this lingering darkness. I can see it in his eyes. This crushing sadness, like he's lost someone; many someone's even.

"Who did you lose?" I blurt out to him. Oops. I wasn't going to ask, but it just kind of came out… He looks at me shocked.

"What did you say?" Maybe he didn't hear me. Probably better that he didn't hear me.

"Never mind, sorry. It's not important." I reply, but he keeps looking at me with an intense searching look. He spins around the moment he hears this skittering noise. He starts looking around for its source.

"Do you have a cat?" He calls as he starts to peer over the back of the sofa.

"Not the last time I checked…" Literally seconds after I say that, he leaps back with something on his face. It's a …hand? A plastic hand. What is that even doing in our apartment? He looks like he's actually struggling with it. I turn around to see Ruby muttering something about men and plastic hands. She walked over into the room, and when she got close enough, the hand literally jumped off of Guy. The hand flew onto Ruby's face, and grabbed on. She starts grabbing at it and her face is turning red. I'm on the other side of the room, but I'm rushing over to help. Guy reaches her fist since he was closer in the first place and begins to grapple with the hand. He managed to yank it off her face, and the hand is moving! It's squirming and moving and snatching at the air. Guy whips out his silver device thing, points it at the hand while pressing some button on the silver device making it buzz, and the hand goes limp.

He takes a second, then looks at his silver device. There's a manic grin on his face and he races to the front door shouting, "I've got the main signal! It's faint, but I got it!"

"Wait!" I shout after him. He pauses for a second, and turns around to look at me. "Who are you?"

With his widest grin yet, he says, "Hullo. I'm the Doctor." And he races out the door and down the nearest stairs. Ruby, chasing after him, calls back to me.

"Stay at home Rose! I'll be back later. Just let Mum know I went out ok?" I nod, closing the door behind her. Laughing at the crazy turn of events this morning, I walk past the mess in our living room, and go back to my room. What day. Get this; it's only 11 o'clock in the morning.


	4. Getting Left Behind

Disclaimer – I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters as much as I wish I did.

**Getting Left Behind**

**-Ruby's POV-**

After the Doctor disappeared, I figured I should meet up with the Clive guy I've been emailing. I knock on the door, and this kid answers it.

"Hi, is Clive here? We've been emailing." I trail off hoping I'm at the right address.

"Sure, hold a bit." He turns around slightly, "Dad! It's one of your nutters!" *sigh* Well that's just great. Now I'm considered someone's "nutter". I'm starting to doubt coming here. I look back at Shareen who's waiting in the car. She was suspicious about this whole meeting and warning me that this guy could be crazy and might murder me or something. I wave at her letting her know I'll be fine, but she's still glaring suspiciously. Oh well, whatever. Clive leads me inside and called up the stairs to his wife, "She's read my web page! She's here about the Doctor."

"She? She's a she?!" I think I've worried his wife, but he doesn't seem to hear her. He's already talking about the Doctor as we head down to his basement. I hope this guy actually knows something.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since I was at Clive's house. Shareen and I went to grab a bite to eat at some restaurant. Shareen was hungry and I just wanted to get my mind off of that Doctor. Shareen's been acting weird though. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something not right. I've been kind of rambling about things to Shareen for the past few minutes, and I'm not really sure what I've been talking about.

"Your champagne, miss?" a voice broke into my thoughts.

"We didn't order any," I said, waving whoever offered it off. I don't bother to look up, because I just noticed that Shareen's face is looking a little waxy. "Shareen? You okay? You don't look so good…"

"Champagne for the happy couple?" The server offered again, but this time to Shareen. She waved him off irritably.

"We're not a couple, and we didn't order any –!" she cut off when she looked up at the server. Her expression changed completely into something I've never seen on her face before. I looked up too, to see the Doctor! I give him a confused, questioning look, but he just smiles his happy-go-lucky grin, shakes up the champagne bottle, and somehow shoots the cork at her forehead. What on earth?! It hit her, but her forehead rippled when it struck and it just disappeared into her head…until she spat it out. What is going on here!? Shareen grins and her hands start into form these paddle like things. She bashes the table and knocks it over. The Doctor grabs her around the head and yanks hard. Her head came off! But it's still talking, and the body is still moving. The body starts knocking things over and come towards us. People are panicking, someone could get hurt. I do some quick thinking, and spot a fire alarm.

"Everybody out! Go!" I shout, ushering couples nearest to me to leave. I look over to the Doctor, he grins and yet again, he says, "Run" and I follow him out the back of the building. Once we're outside, he does something to the door and I'm running around to look for an escape. There's only one gate, but it's chained shut! I start yanking at it in hopes it'll come loose or _something_.

"Doctor! Do that thing! On this and open it!" I shout back to him. I'm getting desperate, and turn around. He's unlocking this big blue box.

"What are you doing?! Doctor?" He just opens the door to it and steps in. It's a wooden box! What on earth is he thinking? That _thing_ is already breaking through a _**metal**_ _**door**_! I keep calling him, but he's still in it. I yank on the chain a few more times. I run to the blue box and run right inside to try to convince him to get us out of here. But the box, it's – it's bigger on the inside! I see the Doctor and he's just grinning. I'm just too freaked. I back out of the box to circle it at a run before I remember the alien thing beating down the restaurant's back door and race back inside. Leaning on the shut doors behind me, he just grins his wide grin, saying "So, what do you think?"

* * *

-**Rose's POV**-

"Rose!" Mum called to me as I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I pop my head out the door calling back to her, "Yeah Mum?"

"I'm goin' to do some late shopping; you can come if you like."

"Nah, that's okay. I've got to study for a test tomorrow." She paused a bit before responding.

"You want to study instead of going shopping." Not a question; just a deadpanned, doubtful statement. "Whatever. Suit yourself, but my phone's on if you need me."I hear the door shutting, the click of the lock, and I'm alone. I sigh to myself, walk to my bedroom and crank up the stereo thinking, "I hope the neighbours like _this_ song."

I start to hunt for my hair dryer, when I see movement in the corner of my eye. I freeze, then slowly turn my head to look at whatever was moving. It was a Barbie? But it was moving. It was one of my older ones that I used to love. I didn't even know I still had that thing. It's still wearing an awful, pink space-age dress that I had once thought was very cool and chic. The little plastic snowman I had sitting on a bookshelf next to my bed jumped off the top of my books onto the floor. It stood up and started walking towards me too. What is going on here!? I mean, as freaky as all this is and I'm really curious as to how it was done, but I'm in a towel for goodness sake. There are more things moving in my room, like my plastic human body take apart kit and my purple haired Trollz doll that are on top my dresser.

They. Are all. Moving.

I've only just realized that I've backed myself up to my door. I twist the knob, slip through the narrow crack I've opened it to, and quickly shut it behind me. I lean against the wall just outside of my door. None of this makes any sense! How are all those things moving? What's the connection between them? Why tonight of all nights? Is there something special tonight? I go to the kitchen to look out the window, but it's not like a new moon or even a full moon.

Then it hits me. All the things moving are plastic. Not sure why that's important, but it's a fact. Fact number two, I've seen something else plastic moving of its own accord (or so it seemed); the hand from this morning. Fact number three, I'm still in just a towel…Never mind that though. I think all of the moving plastic things are moving toward whatever is alive and not plastic in a room. I'm thinking it's like, a heat signature that they've been going towards.

So if all the moving things are plastic things seem to be doing/ heading towards the same thing, they must be operated by a single unified controller. Why in my apartment? To what end? What's the objective? World domination is my first thought, but honestly, when does that actually happen outside of sci-fi novels and movies? Suddenly I'm startled out of my ponderings when my phone rings. Lucky for me, it's still in the living room.

"Rose?" I hear Mum's panicked voice say when I answer it. "Rose stay inside! It's not safe! Oh, it's not safe." She trails off almost as if she's talking to herself. I hear her scream, and there's a thunk. She must have dropped her phone.

"Mum?" I call to her, but no response comes. I hear gunshots in the background noise of Mum's phone and screams. I feel so helpless. I can't do anything but listen. Even if I went to go find and help her, I wouldn't know where to go and I'm only 14. What can I do? Build something useless? Besides, I can't go out like I am now. I feel like crying, but refuse to give in to the tears. The other side of the line goes silent. Absolutely nothing. I'm fairly certain that it's still connected, but it's like everything just stopped. I hear something hit Mum's phone, and it clicks, ending the call. I just hope she's okay. Where's Ruby? Last I heard she was with Shareen doing something or other.

There's a noise coming from the alley. I head back to the kitchen to check it out through the window. When I see it, I can't help but laugh out loud. There's a blue box in the middle of the alley. To my surprise – again – the doors on it open up, and out stumbles Shareen. She stumbles away and keeps going till her gait turns into a run in the direction of the apartment building she lives in.

"Shareen!" I faintly hear someone call; it's Ruby. I was so caught up in watching her, I didn't notice Ruby. Judging by where she's standing, she must've come out of the box too. Weird. The door of the box is still open. A guy pops his head out of the doors. Somehow I'm not surprised at all to see that the guy is the Doctor. Man, how did they all fit in there? The Doctor's saying something to Ruby, but I can't hear what it is. I'm assuming Ruby's talking too. After a bit, the Doctor ducks back into the box and closes the door.

I'm bored of watching by now, so I turn away from the window. But the moment I do, there's this strange noise; like a loud generator fan and a crappy car engine. I turn back to look and see the light on top of the blue box flashing and the box itself is disappearing. What?! It's gone! Ruby is just standing there, until she finally turns around and starts towards our apartment complex. All of a sudden, the box is back. The sound it made caused Ruby whip back around towards it. The Doctor pops his head out again, and says something to her. I can't see her face, but she starts running back down the alley and into the box.

"Ruby!" The shout is torn from my throat. Not long after that, the box disappears. Ruby left me. Again. But this time, she didn't even say goodbye. For the third time today, I feel absolutely helpless. First, I see a plastic arm hurting my sister, and I can't even help. Then I hear my mum screaming and I hear gunshots, but I couldn't do anything. Now, I see my sister disappear in a box that shouldn't be able to disappear, but does and I still can't do anything or even leave my apartment because I'm only in a towel. I try to be hopeful, but it's hard. She'll be back for me, I think to myself. I know it. She always comes back. Slowly, I walk back to my room. The door knocks over the now unmoving plastic things. I'll just wait for tomorrow to see if she's back by then.


	5. Traveller's Return

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I still don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters :P

**A/N – The first adventures that Rose has in cannon Doctor Who, are the same ones that Ruby will have. So I'm going to skip around a bunch. Instead of them missing just one year, I think I'll make it two. Just to make it more dramatic :D**

**Traveller's Return**

**-Rose's POV-**

Mum just got home. She looks a little like she's still in shock. She sees me sitting on the floor in the living room and gives me a funny look.

"Petal, you know you're only in a towel right?" I nod tiredly, get up, and start to head towards my room. Mum calls to me while I'm on my way, "Where's Ruby? Shouldn't she be home by now?" I freeze and think of something fast.

"She was uh, out with friends. She must still be out…." I trail off hoping Mum fills in the blanks with her own ideas.

* * *

It's Saturday, and Ruby's been gone since last night. Not too strange I guess, but it makes me wonder where she went in that blue box. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I hurry to answer it, seeing that it's Ruby's number.

"Ruby!" I all but shout into the phone and hear laughter before her response.

"What's up Petal? You upset about something?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay? What about? And why?"  
"Huh. Let's start with, my sister disappearing in a blue box while her drinking buddy ran away like she was afraid for her life." I was a little harsh sounding, but I was sincerely worried.

"Ah. Uhhmm I'm kind of travelling…but not exactly"

"I was looking through the window when the box disappeared."

"Petal, I tell you all about it when I get back, but you might not believe me. I'm gonna go, but please don't say much to Mum. I don't want her to worry."

"Fine. But Ruby, come back soon okay?"

"Will do. See you." I hear a click, and she's gone. Again. I sigh, lie back on my bed and contemplate just how soon is "soon".

* * *

It's been six months already since Ruby left with the Doctor in that blue box. One hundred and ninety-eight days, and I'm not even going to include the hours 'cause it just depresses me. Mum's gone crazy with worry. After about a week and Ruby wasn't back, I told Mum that Ruby went travelling. Well, after I'd hidden Ruby's passport of course. Mum didn't totally believe me since I couldn't tell her _where_ exactly she travelled to.

I've been doing all the research I can on the Doctor and his blue box. Thank goodness for Wikipedia. Apparently, this guy has been seen all throughout history. Either him or his ancestors, it's unknown. But looking at the pictures, and judging by what I saw that night Ruby left, I'd say it probably is him. There are theories about how he could have really been to all those different historical events, but nothing solid is on the net. No solid, definite answers and it's driving me crazy.

Shareen won't answer any of my calls either. I've tried over and over to get a hold of her, but she's avoiding me and Mum in general. Ruby, why can't you just come home? I hate it. I want to hate you, but really, I just miss you. All I've got at home is Mum and my tools. What happened to you? Why did you change your number? Or did something happen to it?

* * *

Today is exactly a year and fifteen days since Ruby left home in that blasted blue box. I had my fifteenth birthday already in the time she's been gone. I tried calling her again on my birthday, but I got an automated voice telling me that the number wasn't reachable. Same as last time. The last eight times actually.

Through all of this, I still have to go to school day to day and pretend nothing's wrong. Today is no different from any other day, it's still March. I still have to go to school. Still waiting for Ruby to come home.

* * *

It's day number seven hundred and forty-five. Ruby's still gone, I'm still alone. School continues and life goes on, but I'm still waiting for Ruby to come home.

Maybe today's the day she comes back. I doubt it, but maybe.

* * *

I'm just outside the door of the apartment, and I hear voices inside. A very familiar voice and Mum's are shouting. Well, Mum is shouting. I open up the door to see Ruby. Her back is to me, and Mum's shouting at her, so Mum is yet to notice me. Behind me, I hear a guy with a heavy Northern accent shouting "Ruby" while rushing up the stairs. I'm still only just inside the front door, trying to figure out if I'm mad or relieved. The guy with the Northern accent reaches the door of the apartment and turns out to be the Doctor. He looks at me and says hello, but brushes past me to Ruby. I've decided how I'm feeling. I'm mad. She left me, only called once about a year ago with no responding calls, and she didn't tell me anything except that she went "travelling but not exactly".

"Ruby" the Doctor calls to her. She turns around and doesn't even glance my way because the Doctor is in front of me.

"It wasn't twelve hours. It's been twelve months." What was that supposed to mean? Ruby swears under her breath. Mum watches their exchange, and turns on the Doctor.

"You!" She's shouting again. "What about you? Where do you fit into all this? I s'pose it wouldn't have taken much to convince her to go with you." A hurt look flashes across Ruby's face. I don't think Mum ever fully forgave Ruby for the Jimmy Stone fiasco. But that time was only a few months and sporadic as it was, she kept in contact with me throughout that time.

I've decided I'm done watching all the drama and being ignored. I step out from behind the Doctor, and Ruby and Mum finally notice me. Ruby gives me a half smile.

"Heya kiddo." That pushes me off the edge. She's been gone an entire year and all she's got is that like nothing happened. No matter how ticked I am though, I keep my face impassionate and brush right past her to my room. I don't look back.

No one says anything. I consider slamming my door, but opt to not waste the energy. I shut it silently behind me and drop my backpack on the way to my bed. Pulling out my iPod, I put in the ear buds and turn up the volume. Lying back across the foot of my bed, I feel like I'm drowning. Drowning in the music, drowning in my scattered emotions, just drowning. I can hear voices drifting through, and I up the volume again till I can't hear anything but the music.

* * *

I'm still on my bed, but I only feel out of it now. Like I'm floating in nothingness. My eyes are closed, so for all I know, I could be. I don't know how long I've been laying here. I don't bother moving though to check the time though. I feel the bed sink to my right. I crack my right eye open and glance to see who it was.

It was Ruby. Figures. I pull my ear buds out, pause the music, but continue lying there. I wait for her to start talking. When she doesn't, I do.

"What happened to your phone?" I ask. It was the first thought I had. I shoot a quick glance at her face, and see her give me a confused look. She pulls out her phone to look at it.

"I guess I missed your call….I didn't see the notification."

"I'll say. I called you eight times." Another confused look.

"I called you eight times, Ruby. Only one of them went to your voice mail. The rest – couldn't reach your number."

"I'm sorry Petal. Really, I am. I didn't mean to be gone for so long."

"How? How did you _accidentally_ just _happen_ to be gone for two **years**? I completed a Bachelor's degree in engineering, had my sixteenth birthday without you, and I only had Mum for **two** **years**!" By the last bit, I was shouting at her and sitting up.

"You got a Bachelor's Degree on engineering? I thought that could take up to five years…"

"Well, I started it before you left I managed it in the least amount of time, which is three years…I just wanted to throw that in to add to the abandonment guilt…"My anger is already starting to dissipate. I'm not really mad at her anymore.

"Rose, you know I love you right?" She queries with a smile.

"Yeah," I say grudgingly.

"And you know I don't lie to you right?"

"Yeah?" What's she leading up to?

"Well, can you promise to hear me out?"

"Sure Ruby."

* * *

"Ruby, are you quite certain you're still sane?" I ask her quietly. She had just told me the most outrageous story.

"Humans won't have that kind of technology for at least thirty more centuries. If ever," I tacked on the last bit, wondering where my estimate came from.

"That's the thing Petal, he isn't human. He's a Time Lord." That silences me. Why does that sound so familiar? It's like I've heard it before in a past life…Past life? Where did that come from? Then it dawns on me, the dreams! It's like this guy and everything about him and everything Ruby's told me are just like the dreams I've had throughout my life! This can't be true, they were just dreams.

"Rose? What were just dreams?" That makes me look up.

"What?"

"You were muttering something about 'the dreams' and 'this guy' and 'they were just dreams'. What are you talking about? What dreams?" I hadn't realized any of what I was thinking was out loud. Ruby's looking at me worriedly.

"Were you really gone a couple days?" I ask her abruptly.

"Yes."

"I think I believe you." I can tell she's surprised, but she gives me a quick grin and a hug.

"It means a lot to me that you do."

"So, your Doctor friend, what's he up to?" I enquire, in an attempt to change the subject.

"He's up on the roof. Wanna go introduce yourself?"

"I did sort of meet him when he was attacked by that plastic arm thing, but I only got his name." I'm curious about this guy. He's like the piece of a puzzle I'm still trying to figure out. I shoot a quick look at Ruby, and she's smiling.

"Let's go up then!" She tugs me along, practically skipping.

"Blimey Ruby, you must like this guy." She turns red and slows down a bit.

"Honestly Rose! I don't _like _like him! It's – It's completely plutonic!" That makes my eyebrows rise a bit. _I_ was joking, but maybe she really does like him. Huh. Guy's kinda old for her…

"Really! I swear Petal. There's a bit of an age gap wouldn't you think?"

"Ha ha I dunno Ruby, if you really liked the guy, then maybe…" I let my voice trail off and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. The blush that she'd been fighting came back in full flush.

"It's great having you back Ruby." I say with a smile. "I've really missed you." With that, I laugh and begin pulling _her_ along since we'd stopped. Little did I know that this return was going to be short lived.


End file.
